kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seijūrō Akashi
|zdjęcie = |kanji = 赤司 征十郎 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost = 173 cm |waga = 64 kg |urodziny = 20. grudnia, Strzelec |grupa krwi = |zespół = Teikō (kiedyś) Rakuzan |pozycja = Rozgrywający |praca = |talent = Oko Imperatora |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 113 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 8 (retrospekcja) |głos vomic = |głos anime = Hiroshi Kamiya }} '''Seijūrō Akashi' (赤司 征十郎, Akashi Seijūrō) był groźnym kapitanem Pokolenia Cudów. Obecnie gra w Liceum Rakuzan i rywalizuje w Pucharze Zimowym. Akashi jest obecnie głównym antagonistą w serii. Wygląd Akashiego przedstawiono jako ostatniego zawodnika z Pokolenia Cudów. Jego wygląd był długo tajemnicą. W gimnazjum miał dłuższą grzywkę, którą ściął przed Pucharem Zimowym nożyczkami pożyczonymi od Midorimy na spotkaniu byłych zawodników Teikō. Dopiero w tamtym momencie pokazano jego pełny wygląd. Wcześniej ukazywano tylko dolną część twarzy lub tył głowy. Ma kolczaste czerwone włosy, duże oczy i owalną twarz. Kolorowe strony mangi pokazały, że Akashi ma heterochromiczne oczy, prawe oko jest czerwone, a lewe żółte/pomarańczowe. W gimnazjum jego oczy były czerwone. Jego lewe oko zmieniło kolor podczas konfliktu Pokolenia Cudów. Wraz ze zmianą koloru oka jego osobowość również się zmieniła, stał się znacznie chłodniejszy. W gimnazjum nosił koszulkę z numerem 4. Akashi jest raczej niski jak na bycie kapitanem Pokolenia Cudów, jak zauważył Kōki Furihata. Ma tylko 173 cm wzrostu, co czyni go drugim najniższym zawodnikiem z Pokolenia Cudów (Kuroko jest pierwszy). Akashii.png|Akashi (anime) Akashi manga.JPG|Akashi (manga) AkashiCameo.gif|Akashi widziany w jednym z odcinków. Osobowość thumb|right|200px|Akashi przybywa na spotkanie Pokolenia Cudów Akashi ma specyficzną i bardzo zastraszającą osobowość. Jest w stanie kontrolować wszystkich członków Pokolenia Cudów. Mimo, że nie posiada zbyt wiele szacunku dla innych, ma pewien szacunek dla wszystkich swoich kolegów, byłych i obecnych oraz absolutną wiarę w swoje możliwości. Posiada silną mentalność zwycięzcy. Uważa, że zwycięzca dostaje w życiu wszystko, a przegrani są tego pozbawieni. Akashi postrzega swoją moc i umiejętności jako absolutne. Staje się brutalny, gdy ktoś sprzeciwia się temu, co mówi, jak w momencie, gdy zaatakował Kagamiego nożyczkami Midorimy, kiedy ten go nie posłuchał.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 113, strona 14 thumb|left|200px|Akashi wymusza posłuszeństwo na Kagamim Będąc kapitanem Pokolenia Cudów, Akashi w przeciwieństwie do innych członków zwracał się do nich nieformalnie, nazywając ich po imieniu, obecnie również do zawodników Rakuzan.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 113, strona 10 Jest to godne uwagi, ponieważ większość postaci zawsze zwraca się do siebie nazwiskiem, z nielicznymi wyjątkami. Tym, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają, uniemożliwia traktowanie i patrzenie na siebie z góry, twierdząc, że powinni znać swoje miejsce. Uważa, że tylko ci, którzy są mu posłuszni, mogą spojrzeć mu w oczy, czyli Pokolenie Cudów i drużyna Rakuzan. Akashi stwierdził również, że jego rozkazy są bezwzględne i zmusza do poddania się im. [[Plik:Akashi_gouges_eyes%3F.png|thumb|right|200px|"Jako symbol mojej pokuty, wydłubię sobie oczy i oddam je wam"]] Akashi często bierze wszystko zbyt poważnie. W trakcie meczu z Liceum Shūtoku powiedział, że jeśli Rakuzan przegra, będzie to jego wina, dlatego opuści drużynę i wydłubie sobie oczy w akcie pokuty.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 181, strona 15 Reakcja wszystkich kolegów z drużyny i Midorimy dała do zrozumienia, że uwierzyli, iż Akashi jest w stanie to zrobić. Dodał jednak, że pokłada pełną wiarę w drużynę i tak na prawdę nie wierzy w ich przegraną.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 181, strona 16 Historia Pierwszego dnia gimnazjum, Akashi został przywieziony przez jego kierowcę, ale podkreślił, że to ostatni raz, dodając, że przynajmniej w szkole powinien mieć pewną swobodę. Następnie Akashi pojawia się w sali gimnastycznej, gdzie wybierani są nowi zawodnicy do klubu koszykówki Teikō. Zostaje wybrany jako jeden z czwórki pierwszaków, którzy dostali się do pierwszego składu klubu, co nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 204, strona 17 thumb|left|Akashi w gimnazjum Akashi został kapitanem drużyny Teikō i w ciągu trzech lat grał w pierwszym składzie. Pewnego dnia, kiedy był jeszcze na drugim roku, spotkał Aomine, który trenował z Kuroko. Dostrzegł u Kuroko specjalną umiejętność, która była inna niż pozostałych.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 124, strona 13 W tym samym roku, po dołączeniu Kise do zespołu, kazał Shōgo Haisakiemu odejść, by mógł zachować dumę. Stwierdzono również, że Akashi, który uczył Kuroko jego stylu, prawdopodobnie wiedział, że ma jeszcze większe predyspozycje, ale w rzeczywistości sabotował Kuroko, by nie uczyć go Phantom Shot.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 145, strona 3 Akashi będąc kapitanem często grał w shogi z Midorimą (vice-kapitan) w czasie wolnym i podczas spotkań kapitanów. Akashi nigdy nie przegrał, również w koszykówce, porównuje te dwie dziedziny do siebie.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 175, strona 11 Fabuła thumb|right|Akashi podczas udzielania wywiadu Drużyna Akashi’ego, Rakuzan, wygrała mecz z Tōō w finale Interhigh, ale ani Akashi ani Aomine nie startowali. Po zwycięstwie Akashi udzielił wywiadu w którym powiedział, że to nie byłoby zabawne gdyby grał, ponieważ zwycięstwo byłoby bardziej pewne niż wcześniej.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 80, strona 15 Eliminacje Pucharu Zimowego Przed meczem Seirin przeciwko Josei, Akashi został pokazany w swojej szkole, Liceum Rakuzan. Rzuca tajemniczo kilka kawałków shogi, łapie je i uśmiecha się.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 81, strona 17 Jego zespół nie musiał brać udziału w eliminacjach, ponieważ wygrali Interhigh, więc zostali automatycznie umieszczeni. Po eliminacjach i przed turniejem, Akashi pilnie ćwiczył na siłowni. Wychodzi z ręcznikiem na głowie, a dwóch innych graczy zaczyna rozmowę o nim. Zostaje wyjaśniony sposób myślenia Akashi’ego o zwycięstwie.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 112, strona 13 Puchar Zimowy Akashi kontaktuje się z pozostałymi z Pokolenia Cudów, by spotkać się z nimi po ceremonii otwarcia. Podczas gdy Pokolenie (i Furihata) zbiera się na schodach frontowych, Akashi się spóźnia i przychodzi jako ostatni.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 113, strona 9 Przeprasza za spóźnienie i pozdrawia innych członków Pokolenia Cudów, zwracając się do każdego z nich po imieniu. Mówi, że cieszy się widząc wszystkich razem i zauważa, że wśród nich jest ktoś, kogo nie powinno być. Zwraca się do Furihata'y i prosi go o odejście, aby mógł porozmawiać z towarzyszami. thumb|left|Akashi atakuje Kagami'egoPrzerywa im Kagami, który mówi Akashi'emu, że nie powinien zachowywać się tak niegrzecznie wobec Furihata'y i pozwolić mu zostać. Kagami pozdrawia Akashi'ego a ten spokojnie podchodzi do Midorima'y, prosząc go, by pożyczył mu swoje nożyczki. Midorima pyta dlaczego, więc Akashi odpowiada, że myślał o skróceniu swoich włosów. Zamiast tego idzie w stroną Kagami'ego próbując dźgnąć go nożyczkami.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 113, strona 14 Kagami zrobił unik, jednak na jego policzku widać niewielkie cięcie. Akashi ostrzega Kagami'ego, że nie wybaczy mu, jeżeli kiedykolwiek ponownie się mu sprzeciwi. Stwierdza również, że ma zawsze rację, ponieważ zawsze wygrywa. Obcinając niektóre kosmyki włosów, które spadają na ziemię, ostatecznie ujawnia swój pełny wygląd. Akashi następnie ogłasza, że skończył na dzisiaj i odchodzi, ku zaskoczeniu Aomine. Wyjaśnia mu, że przyszedł, aby sprawdzić czy wszyscy pamiętają przysięgę Pokolenia, którą sobie złożyli, ale wygląda na to, że nikt o niej nie zapomniał. Dodaje, że następnym razem spotkają się w bitwie.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 114, strona 1 Później Akashi ogląda mecz Seirin vs Tōō.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 114, strona 16 Kiedy Kuroko pokazuje swój nowy Ignite Pass Kai, zaskoczony Akashi jest pod wrażeniem jego nowej umiejętności. Akashi był obecny również podczas meczów Seirin vs Yōsen i Kaijō vs Fukuda Sōgō. W międzyczasie jego zespół wygrał wszystkie mecze i dotarli do półfinału. Półfinał thumb|left|Rakuzan wchodzi na boisko Dzień półfinał nadszedł, Akashi wprowadza zespól na boisko, wśród których jest trzech Niekoronowanych Króli.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 174, pstrona 18 Podczas gdy jego koledzy z drużyny się wygłupiają, Akashi ostrzega ich o sile Shūtoku. Gotowy Akashi podał ręcznik innemu zawodnikowi, przez którego jest traktowany z szacunkiem, również przez drugorocznych, a jeszcze bardziej przez dumnych Króli. Na pierwszym roku został od razu kapitanem, co jest niespotykanym przypadkiem. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem meczu, Midorima podchodzi do Akashi'ego i mówi, że wygra, choć Akashi powtarza, że jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ ma zawszę racje i zawsze wygrywa. Po rzucie sędziowskim i szybkim przejęciu piłki przez Takao, podaje on do Midorima'y, który rzuca zdobywając trzy punkty. Zwraca się do Akashi'ego i powtarza jeszcze raz, że go pokona, i nauczy smaku porażki. Akashi wydaje rozbawiony.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 175, strona 17 thumb|right|Takao kryje Akashi'ego W pierwszej kwarcie Akashi nie robi nic specjalnego. Jest kryty przez Takao i najpierw stara się przejść obok niego przy użyciu swojej szybkości, ale podaje piłkę pod kosz do Eikichi Neubya'y. Takao spodziewał się przytłaczającej siły kapitana Rakuzan, ale w tym przypadku nie był bezsilny. Trener Shūtoku, Nakatani, spekuluje, że Akashi narazie jedynie śledzi grę ale może uaktywnić się w każdej chwili. Po upływie określonego czasu, między pierwszą a drugą kwartą, Midorima pyta Akashi'ego, czy wierzy w wygraną bez używania swoich "oczu". Akashi mówi, że jest ostrożny i nie może tak łatwo ujawnić swojego atutu. Kontynuuje dodając, że prawdopodobnie wygrają bez wysiłku z jego strony, co rozzłościło Midorima'e. Akashi powtarza to w momencie, gdy Hayama po niewielkiej uwadze z jego strony, zaczyna grać na serio dowodząc, że drużyna bez gry Akashi'ego może wystarczyć, aby zapewnić zwycięstwo.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 176, strona 18 Midorima nie poddaje się i dzięki współpracy z zespołem druga kwarta kończy się wynikiem 39-39. Akashi wycofuje podwójny zespół kryjący go i mówi, że zajmie się Midorima'ą sam. Podczas przerwy, Seirin i Kaijō mają czas na rozgrzanie się. Zawodnicy Seirin idąc w stronę boiska mijają zawodników Rakuzan. Akashi i Kuroko pozdrowiają się nawzajem, a Kagami podchodzi do Akashi'ego i mówi, by lepiej o nim nie zapomniał. Dodaje, że pokona zarówno jego, jak i Kise. Akashi uznaje zdolności Kagamiego, ale ostrzega go, że tylko ci, którzy mu służą mają pozwolenie, by spojrzeć mu w oczy podczas rozmowy. Następnie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Kagami'ego, a ten upada. Kagami jest zdezorientowany, ponieważ nie był pewien co się stało a wiedział, że Akashi nie użył siły. Akashi mówi Kuroko by był przygotowany, jeśli chcą z nim walczyć, ponieważ on był tym, który pierwszy odkrył talent Kuroko i jeszcze zrozumie, co to oznacza.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 178, strona 9 thumb|left|Akashi zdobywa kosz Trzecia kwarta zaczyna się pomiędzy asami obu zespołów. Midorima przygotowuje się do rzutu za 3 punkty, ale Akashi jest w stanie skraść mu piłkę, zanim wyskoczył. Kozłuje piłkę w stronę kosza, ale napotyka Takao. Na trybunach Murasakibara wyjaśnia, że oczy Akashi'ego widzą wszystko, od najmniejszych ruchów mięśni do bicia serca. Takao jest przyklejony do przeciwnika, ale Akashi widząc ruchy jego nóg przechodzi, a Takao upada do tyłu. Tymczasem Akashi jest na linii rzutów wolnych i trafia do kosza.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 178, strona 18 Z dominacją Akashi'ego w grze, Rakuzan wchodzi w czwarty i ostatni kwartał, z 14-punktową przewagą. Akashi dzięki szerokiemu polu widzenia bez problemu mija Kimura'o. Midorima otrzymuje piłkę, ale nie może przejść do pozycji strzeleckiej z powodu obrony Akashi'ego. Kiedy Midorima zmienia pozycję do "triple threat" podaje do Takao, ale Akashi przechwytuje piłkę i przebiega na drugą stronę pola, gdzie oczekują go Kimura i Miyaji. Oboje upadają a Akashi idzie do kosza, zostaje zablokowany przez Ōtsubo, jednak podaje do Nebuya, który trafia do kosza. Później mija Midorima'ę ze słowami, że nawet Pokolenie Cudów nie może go powstrzymać. Robi lay-up i zwiększa różnicą do 20 punktów.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 179, strona 13 thumb|right|Akashi poznaje nową umiejętność Midorima'y Cała nadzieja dla Liceum Shūtoku wydaje się stracona, ale Midorima i Takao nie tracą ducha walki. Midorima stoi twarzą w twarz z Akashi'm i nagle, bez piłki, przechodzi do pozycji strzeleckiej. Midorima podskakuje, a piłka rzucona przez Takao ląduje w jego rękach. Akashi wydaje się zakłopotany widząc to i nie mogąc zatrzymać strzału. Shūtoku zdobywają kosz. Powtarzają ten proces w następnym ataku. Midorima mówi Akashi'emu, że mecz dopiero się zaczyna, a Akashi uśmiecha się i zgadza z nim.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 180, strona 18 Akashi ma piłkę gdy staje przed nim Midorima. Midorima jest zdeterminowany, aby nie pozwolić mu przejść, ale Akashi sprawia, że Midorima upada na ziemię. Akashi szybko dociera do koszyka i wykonuje lay-up, jednak Midorima pojawia się przy nim próbując go zablokować. Akashi od razu reaguje zmieniając rzut w podanie do Nebuya, ale ten zostaje zablokowany przez Ōtsubo. Midorima zdobywa kolejne punkty dla drużyny. Takao i Midorima kryją Akashi’ego, a on po prostu cofa się i... strzela do własnej obręczy. Ignorując zszokowane reakcje, Akashi zwraca się do swojej drużyny i beszta ich za ociąganie się z powodu tymczasowej różnicy punktów. Akashi mówi im żeby się uspokoili i stwierdza, że gdyby różnica punktów była mniejsza nie mieliby takich brzydkich zagrań, oraz byłoby lepiej gdyby nie mieli przewagi. Jeżeli przegrają jego cel będzie tego powodem, więc mogą go za to winić. Dodaje, że weźmie na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność i natychmiast opuści klub. Jako symbol pokuty wydłubie sobie oczy i da im. Po tych słowach członkowie zespołu karcą go, że nie ma powodu, by posuwać się tak daleko. Akashi mówi im, że zrobi tak tylko gdy przegrają, ale nie martwi się, ponieważ jest pewny, że zwycięstwo jest ich. Zawodnicy Rakuzan uspokajają się i poważnieją, by po chwili zdobyć kosz. Akashi tajemniczo mówi do Midorima’y, że już nie będzie w stanie dotknąć piłki.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 181, strona 19 thumb|left|Akashi zatrzymuje podanie Takao Midorima mówi Akashi’emu, że niemożliwym jest, aby zatrzymać ich strzały, nawet okiem imperatora. Akashi odpowiada, że jest absolutem, widząc przyszłość łatwo może ją zmienić. Podwójna obrona zajmuje się Takao ale ten łatwo przedostaje się i podaje piłkę do Midorima’y, który jest już w pozycji. Jednak pojawia się Akashi, który w połowie drogi zatrzymując piłkę mówiąc do Takao, że jest absolutem, zaskakuje tym Shūtoku.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 182, strona 8 Z piłką w posiadaniu, Akashi łatwo zdobywa kolejny kosz a różnica punktów zwiększa się do 13. Akashi wyjaśnia, że ich technika ma swoje wady, ponieważ Midorima jest leworęczny, piłka zawsze musi być podawana z lewej. Ponadto, mimo że nie jest w posiadaniu piłki ruchy Midorima’y są nadal takie same. Krótko mówiąc, nawet bez oka imperatora, może łatwo rozszyfrować kurs i czas podania. Użył oka imperatora tylko przez jeden moment, aby przejść o jeden krok szybciej niż Takao, a w chwili gdy ten nie mógł anulować swojego ruchu, Akashi mógł już działać. Obrona Rakuzan celowo pozwoliła Takao przejść, mieli tylko skrócić dystans między nim i Akashi’m. Takao jest w szoku, ponieważ myślał, że już w pierwszej połowie zrozumiał prędkość Akashi’ego z pomocą jego jastrzębiego oka w ten sposób, że nawet gdyby Akashi ruszył o krok szybciej, nie powinien zdążyć na czas. Powoli uświadamia sobie, że Akashi musiał umyślnie subtelnie obniżyć swoją prędkość w pierwszej połowie do punktu, w którym nawet Midorima by nie zauważył. Akashi mówi do Midorima’y, że shogi i koszykówka są takie same, strategiczny ruch zadziała tylko gdy kolejne ruchy będą tak zaplanowane, że przeciwnik nie jest niczego świadom. Gra trwa i Mibuchi zdobywa kosz, chociaż został sfaulowany podczas gdy Takao próbował go zatrzymać. Mecz zbliża się do końca, Rakuzan zdobywają kolejne punkty. Akashi wchodzi w posiadanie piłki ale Midorima nadal się nie poddaje. Akashi mówi, że to koniec i Midorima upada, jednak podnosi się i skacze, aby powstrzymać Akashi’ego. Akashi powtarza, że szanuje Midorima i Shūtoku, ponieważ walczą do samego końca. Midorima już nie jest w stanie zatrzymać piłki. Akashi szepcze "Śpij, Królu weteranie.", a mecz się kończy. Rakuzan wygrywają z 16 punktami przewagi.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 182, strona 18 thumb|right|Akashi i Midorima po meczu Oba zespoły ustawiają się, aby podziękować sobie za mecz. Członkowie drużyny Kaijō komentują, że zespół Rakuzan zamiast świętować wyglądaja tak jakby odczuwali ulgę po ciężkim zwycięstwie. Kasamatsu stwierdza, że jest to tylko naturalne, wygrana jest dla nich naturalna, a coś innego niż zwycięstwo jest porażką. Dodaje, że presja bycia najsilniejszym zespołem przekracza wszelkie wyobrażenia, absolutnie nie mogą przegrać, to los cesarza. Midorima oferuje Akashi’emu uścisk dłoni i przyznaje swoją przegraną, ale twierdzi, że Shūtoku wygra następnym razem. Akashi jest mu wdzięczny za taką ekscytującą grę ale nie może zaakceptować jego uścisku dłoni. Poucza Midorima’ę, że jeśli pragnie zwycięstwa musi pozbyć się współczucia, a zwycięstwo jest wszystkim, więc chce pozostać wrogiem Midorima’y.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 183, strona 6 Midorima komentuje, że Akashi się nie zmienił i powtarza, że wygrają następnym razem. Obie drużyny dziękują widowni i opuszczają boisko podczas gdy na trybunach, Himuro z Murasakibara'ą dzielą się refleksjami na temat meczu. Himuro zauważa, że Shūtoku są silni jednak siła imeratora jest dużo większa. Mogło się wydawać, że nie mieli łatwo z Shūtoku, ale nie sądzi, by była to prawdziwa siła Rakuzan, lub co ważniejsze, prawdziwa siła Akashi’ego Seijuro. Tak czy inaczej, potencjalna siła Liceum Rakuzan nie ma końca. thumb|left|Akashi ogląda mecz Po spotkaniu i odpoczynku po grze, drużyna Rakuzan zasiada na widowni, aby obejrzeć ostatni kwartał meczu Seirin vs Kaijō. Widzi, jak naprawdę silni są Seirin i po pozytywnych uwagach od kolegów z zespołu, Akashi przyznaje siłę Seirin. Mówi, że Kaijō ma bardzo zdolny zespół, ale bez Kise, prawdopodobnie nie mieliby szans z obecnym Seirin.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 195, strona 6 Widząc powrót Kise do gry, który w trakcie odpoczynku ciężko znosił rosnącą przewagę Seirin, komentuje, że Kaijō prawdopodobnie osiągnęło swój limit. W rozmowie z swoim zespołem wyjaśnia im, że jest sposób na pokonanie doskonałej kopii Kise. Uważa, że jest to możliwe dla Kuroko, który spędza dużo czasu obserwując ludzi i trenując. Wykorzystując Misdirection może odczytać zachowania i nawyki przeciwnika, ale może mieć na to zbyt mało czasu.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 199, strona 3 Podsumowuje, że jeżeli mu się nie uda, to Seirin przegrają, jednak chodzi o Kuroko, a on potrafi zaskakiwać. Umiejętności thumb|right|Podanie Akashi'ego Akashi posiada świetne umiejętności przywódcze. Jako kapitan drużyny Teikō, prowadził zespół do kolejnych zwycięstw, który później został nazwany Pokoleniem Cudów. W Liceum Rakuzan został kapitanem drużyny koszykówki, co Miyaji komentuje, że jest to bardzo niezwykłe, ponieważ uczniowie wyższej klasy zazwyczaj nie wyrzekają się swojej pozycji dla osoby z pierwszego roku, a trzej Niekoronowani Królowie (znani jako dumne osoby) wykonują jego zalecenia bez pytania. Akashi okazuje się być bardzo szybkim i świetnie panującym nad piłką koszykarzem. Według Masaaki Nakatani'ego, sposób w jaki Akashi grał w pierwszej kwarcie meczu Rakuzan vs Shūtoku jest podobny do tego, jak można by grać w shogi, a jego ocena sytuacji zanim podejmie swój ruch wskazuje, że Akashi jest utalentowanym taktykiem. Jego gra jest bardzo dobrze obmyślona, jak zostało ujawnione w meczu Rakuzan vs Shūtoku, wszystko co się wydarzyło było częścią planu. Zostało również powiedziane, przez Takao, że doskonałość Akashi'ego jako rozgrywającego jest niezaprzeczalna. Oko Imperatora Emperor Eye close-up.png|"Oko Imperatora" Akashi's eyes.jpg|Zablokowanie rzutu Midorima'y Field of vision Akashi.png|Pole widzenia Triple Threat Steal.png|Akashi kradnie piłkę z Triple Threat Midorima'y Ankle break Miyaji and Kimura.png|Ankle Break na Miyaji i Kimura Ankle break Takao.png|Ankle Break na Takao Ankle break Midorima.png|Ankle Break na Midorima Jak ujawniono w trzeciej kwarcie meczu Rakuzan vs Shūtoku, oczy Akashi'ego są w stanie zaobserwować każdy ruch przeciwnika, tym samym przewidywać jego następny ruch. Murasakibara powiedział, że Oko Imperatora widzi najdrobniejsze szczegóły ruchu osoby, w tym oddychanie, bicie serca, skurcze mięśni, pot, itp. Dzięki temu Akashi jest w stanie doskonale dopasować swoje defensywne działania, by zniweczyć ofensywną zdolność przeciwnika, zatrzymując każdy jego ruch, który stara się wykonać. Z drugiej strony, Akashi może użyć tej umiejętności do czytania obrony przeciwnika i działania szybciej niż reaguje ciało oponenta. Jest w stanie zanegować każdy atak czy obronę. Krótko mówiąc, on "widzi przyszłość ruchów swojego przeciwnika". *'Pole widzenia:' Akashi ma niesamowite pole widzenia i może z łatwością znaleźć luki w obronie, co umożliwia mu dokładne podania.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 176, strona 8 Ponadto, podobnie do Sokolego Oka, jego pole widzenia jest bardzo szerokie i obejmuje martwe punkty. *'Odparcie Triple Threat (Potrójne zagrożenie):' Oczy Akashi'ego mogą uchwycić chwilę gdy przeciwnik przechodzi do Triple Threat. To w koszykówce nazwa pozycji, w której dany gracz może wykonać rzut, podanie lub drybling. Jakikolwiek ruch gracza zawsze zaczyna się od tej pozycji. Wykorzystując oczy, Akashi może zobaczyć ten moment i ukraść piłkę. Zasadniczo, przeciwko obronie Akashi'ego, przeciwnik nie jest w stanie nic zdziałać.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 179, strona 7 *'Ankle Break (Łamanie kostki):' Akashi może wykonać Ankle Break, na wysokim poziomie szybkiego kozłowania, co zakłóca równowagę przeciwnika i sprawia, że upada. Sytuacja ta występuje tylko wtedy, gdy środek ciężkości przeciwnika oparty jest na przegubach nóg, w trakcie obracania. Jest to dla niego bardzo łatwe, dzięki umiejętności oka, które "widzi przyszłość".Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 179, strona 8 *'Analiza sytuacyjna:' Umysłowa szybkość Akashi'ego przy dokonywaniu oceny scenariusza i podejmowanie właściwej decyzji jest prawie natychmiastowe. Poza boiskiem potrafi dostrzec ukryte ludzkie talentyManga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 178, strona 8, jak w przypadku Kuroko.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 124, strona 12-13 Relacje Pokolenie Cudów Akashi jest bardzo poważany i szanowany wśród Pokolenia Cudów. Jako były kapitan Teikō, poprowadził drużynę do wielu zwycięstw, dzięki czemu zostali później nazwani Pokoleniem Cudów. Akashi odnosi się do wszystkich członków jego zespołu po imieniu, podczas gdy większość pozostałych członków odnosi się do siebie po nazwisku, z kilkoma wyjątkami. Akashi był tym, który odkrył ukryte zdolności Kuroko i pozwolił mu awansować do pierwszego składu. Jednak dano również do zrozumienia, że umyślnie nie nauczył Kuroko Widmowego strzału. Członkowie Pokolenia Cudów wykazują wiele uznania wobec jego umiejętności, Murasakibara nawet stwierdza, że nie może sobie wyobrazić przegranej Akashi'ego. Shintarō Midorima W okresie, gdy Akashi był kapitanem Teikō, często grywał w shogi z Midorima'ą (który był vice-kapitanem), jednak ten nigdy nie był w stanie go pokonać. Midorima ma wiele szacunku dla Akashi'ego, choć okazuje to nieco niechętnie, nawet jako absolwenci gimnazjum Teiko i uczeń liceum Shūtoku, w którym Akashi już nie jest jego kapitanem. Na spotkaniu, przed Pucharem Zimowym, Midorima pożycza Akashi'emu swoje nożyczki (szczęśliwy przedmiot tamtego dnia) pomimo, że wcześniej prosił go o to Murasakibara i ich nie otrzymał.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 113, strona 13 Podczas meczu Rakuzan vs Shūtoku Akashi przyznaje, że szanuje umiejętności Midorima'y. Z kolei Midorima jest w pełni świadomy wyjątkowych umiejętności Akashi'ego i potwierdza jego siłę, coś, co rzadko kiedy zrobiłby dla innych. Po meczu Midorima oferuje uścisk dłoni Akashi'emu, jedna ten odmawia, ponieważ chce pozostać wrogiem Midorima'y.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 183, strona 6 Midorima nie wykazuje żadnych oznak gniewu, lecz jedynie narzeka, że Akashi jest wciąż taki sam i podkreśla, że Shūtoku wygrają, gdy przyjdzie walczyć im ponownie. Liceum Rakuzan Cytaty *''"Zwycięstwo jest tym samym co oddychanie."'' *''"Jeżeli sprzeciwisz się mi, zabiję cię, bez względu na to kim jesteś."'' *''"Jedynymi, którzy mogą patrzeć mi w oczy gdy mówię, to ci, którzy mi służą."'' *''"Nikomu, kto mi się sprzeciwia, nie wolno patrzeć na mnie z góry."'' *''"Znaj swoje miejsce."'' *''"Moje rozkazy są bezwzględne."'' *''"Jestem absolutem. Widzę całokształt przyszłości. To prosta sprawa, by ją zmienić."'' *''"Śpij, Królu weteranie."'' Ciekawostki thumb|Wcześniejsze koncepcje , "Co gdyby Akashi był '''profesjonalnym graczem shogi'!?"]] *W datebook, Biblii Postaci, zamieszony zastał szkic wcześniejszej koncepcji Akashi'ego. Jego obecna fryzura i fryzura z gimnazjum, są narysowane wraz z trzema innymi alternatywnymi fryzurami. *W pierwszym sondażu Akashi zajął 29 miejsce, z 26 głosami, jeszcze przed pojawieniem. W drugim sondażu, z 263 głosami, uzyskał 18 miejsce. *Kanji 赤 (Aka) w jego nazwisku oznacza ''czerwony, to sugestia do jego czerwonych włosów. Następne kanji 司 (Shi) oznacza władcę/króla. *Biorąc pod uwagę japoński rok szkolny (w którym szkoła zaczyna i kończy się w kwietniu), Akashi byłby drugim najmłodszym z Pokolenia Cudów (Kuroko byłoby najmłodszy). *Akashi jest pierwszym, który odkrył siłę Kuroko.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 62.5, strona 19Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 124, strona 13 *Pokazano, że w gimnazjum jego oczy miały ten sam kolor, jednak z czasem lewe oko zmieniło kolor. *Akashi jest jedyną postacią, która do wszystkich byłych kompanów zwraca się po imieniu, jednak oni zwracają się do niego nazwiskiem. *Zdolność jego oka jest podobna do Sharingan'a z serii Naruto. *Według Biblii Postaci, alternatywną pracą wybraną przez Akashi'ego, jest profesjonalny gracz shogi. Jego specjalnością jest jazda konna, a ulubioną potrawą zupa Tofu. Hobby Akashi'ego to shogi, go i szachy. Jego motto: Szybkość i zdecydowanie. Nienawidzi psów, ponieważ jego zdaniem są nieposłuszne i nigdy nie słuchają. *Zgodnie z Q&A w mandze, Akashi mówi, że w wolnych dniach często jeździ konno, a zaczął grać w koszykówkę, ponieważ uważa to za fascynujące, jak gracz musi używać zarówno intelektualnych i fizycznych umiejętności. Powiedział również, że podczas nauki w Teikō najwięcej czasu spędzał z Midorimą. Gdy został zapytany z kim przebywał najmniej, odpowiedział Aomine, ponieważ jego hałaśliwość była często trudna do wytrzymania. Powiedział, że nie ma specyficznych ulubionych wspomnień z gimnazjum, i że lubił spotykać się z klubem koszykarskim. W swoim obecnym klubie, najczęściej przebywa z Reo. Lubi dziewczyny z godnością. Często gra w shogi z przeciwnikiem lub sam. Pytany o swoje słabości mówi, że nie ma żadnych szczególnych. Akashi kończy mówiąc, że koszykówka jest sposobem na udoskonalenie sobie. *Akashi mieszka ze swoim bogatym ojcem. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Seijūrō Akashi Seijuro Akashi Seijuro Akashi Seijuro Akashi Seijuro Akashi